militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Appointments in the RAOC
Prior to 1981/82 the RAOC, in common with the rest of the Army, used the idiosyncratic system of staff titles that was unique to British and most Commonwealth armies. After 1981 in NATO assigned units, principally those in British Army of the Rhine, the standard NATO system was adopted with all appointments elsewhere changing the following year. List of appointments The senior RAOC appointment was Director Equipment and Ordnance Stores (DEOS) − always a major-general − which during 1920s became Director Ordnance Services (DOS). DOS was also a title given to senior RAOC officers at major commands such as Middle East Command, 21st Army Group and in more recent times BAOR. After the Somerville Logistic Reorganisation Committee Report of 1977 the head of the corps was re-titled Director General Ordnance Services (DGOS). Following the huge expansion of the RAOC in the Second World War the senior RAOC major general was designated Controller Ordnance Services (COS)from 1942Brigadier AH Fernyhough 'History of the Royal Army Ordnance Corps 1920-45' RAOC. Blackdown, 1966. p. 361. Fernyhough gives the precise date of 23 October. to 1948Major General LTH Phelps 'A History of the Royal Army Ordnance Corps 1945-1982' RAOC, Blackdown 1991. p4 Deputy Director Ordnance Services (DDOS) usually a brigadiers' appointment were found in the War Office (MOD after 1964) and in large headquarters throughout the Army. Chief Ordnance Officer (COO) was a brigadiers' or colonels' appointment and was used as an alternative to DOS, e.g. COO United Kingdom Land Forces Colonel Ordnance (Col Ord) a title principally used in MOD, this title was retained in DGOS after 1981 despite the fact that Supply was in general use elsewhere. Assistant Director of Ordnance Services (ADOS) usually a lieutenant colonel's, but occasionally a colonel's, appointment on the staff. Deputy Director of Ordnance Services (DADOS) a major's appointment on the staff. Corps Commander Royal Army Ordnance Corps (CCRAOC) a unique title for the brigadier in 1 (British) Corps held for only one year until the appointment was retitled Comd Sup 1 (Br) Corps. Commander Royal Army Ordnance Corps (CRAOC) a lieutenant colonel - occasionally a colonel in UK districts - and senior RAOC officer in a two star headquarters. Brigade Ordnance Officer (BOO) an officer, usually a captain, attached to a brigade. Brigade/District Ordnance Warrant Officer (B/DOWO) a warrant officer 1st class - frequently a conductor - attached to a headquarters. Chief Ammunition Technical Officer (CATO) the senior ammunition officer in a large headquarters and was usually a lieutenant colonel, in a smaller headquarters the appointment was called Senior Ammunition Technical Officer (SATO)and usually held the rank of major. Before 1942 the senior Ordnance Mechanical Engineer in a headquarters was designated Principal Ordnance Mechanical Engineer (POME). Until 1920 the AOC and later RAOC, in common only with the Royal Engineers, maintained a rank of Second Corporal. After 1980/1 most of these titles disappeared with the notable exception of CATO/SATO and DOWO/BOWO. All RAOC appointments gave the staff grade (e.g. Staff Officer Grade 2: SO2 suffixed with the word Sup), the head of corps in a headquarters irrespective of rank was titled Comd Sup. In MOD the titles of DGOS and DDOS were retained. References Category:Royal Army Ordnance Corps officers Category:Royal Army Ordnance Corps soldiers